Trioxymethylene is a white crystal with stable properties. It is used as a stabilizer, a fumigant, an insecticide, a molding material, a binder, an antiseptic, an antibacterial agent and the like. It can be converted into formaldehyde via depolymerization and therefore can be used in almost all the reactions that use formaldehyde as a reactant, especially in cases where anhydrous formaldehyde is used. Trioxymethylene is the raw material for the synthesis of polyoxymethylene, one of the three most important general engineering plastics, and the only one that does not rely on petroleum resources.
Trioxymethylene has been used as a monomer to synthesize polyoxymethylene in the worldwide production of polyoxymethylene. Processes for the synthetic production of trioxymethylene are currently needed.